Jamaica Five-0
This series was created by PeTe_2014. Jamaica Five-0 is an American police procedural action drama television series and a spin-off of Hawaii Five-0. The series is produced by Skydance Productions, and Bad Robot Productions, in association with CBS Television Studios. The show focuses on a police delta force, the Intelligence Elite Unit that pursues the perpetrators of Kingston's major street offenses. Jamaica Five-0 debuted on Friday, September 26, 2014 on CBS after Hawaii Five-0. Premise The series focuses on the Intelligence Elite Unit-an undercover division of Five-0 that utilizes in undercover assignments-stationed in Kingston, Jamaica. Like it’s sister show, each episode typically begins with a crime being committed or a body being discovered, and assignment of the subsequent criminal investigation to the unit by either the governor or their representative. The unit uses the authority of the governor's office to gain access to crime scenes and investigations involving the Kingston Police Department (KPD) when they cross paths. Cast and characters Main cast *Shia LaBeouf as Major Marcus Santiago. A decorated former U.S. Army Ranger, Marcus is the leader of the IEU. *Colin Farrell as Lance Corporal Street O'Bannon, USNR. A decorated former Navy SEAL, O'Bannon is Marcus's old childhood friend and second-in-command of the IEU. He once served with Sam Hanna, Steve McGarrett, and Sid Raymond. *Mekhi Phifer as KPD Sergeant Michael Cash, a veteran police officer and Marcus's partner in the IEU. *Ben Foster as KPD Lieutenant Declan Raines, a former Special Forces operator turned Police Lieutenant who is assigned to IEU. (Seasons 1-4) *Channing Tatum as Lieutenant Jared Webb, a former US Marine and former KPD officer. He served in the USMC from 2005 to 2009 and later joined the Kingston Police Department in January 2010 before being recruited into the IEU. (Seasons 1-3) *Angie Stevenson as KPD Officer Jenna Sands, a rookie officer and Declan's cousin. She is a former surf champion from Los Angeles who moved to Kingston for a fresh start and was later assigned to the IEU. (Seasons 1-4) *Bill Pullman as KPD Captain Frasier Phillips, the original immediate superior of the IEU. (Season 1-5) *Mandy Musgrave as DSS Special Agent Marisol "Mari" Padilla, a federal agent who joins the IEU after looking for a change. (Season 2-present) *Katherine Heigl as Medical Examiner Serena McCord, the coroner directly linked to the IEU. (Season 2-4, regular; 1, recurring) *Sarah Shahdi as Mossad Officer Tamira Mohir, a Mossad officer who is alligned with the IEU to help flush out a terrorist sleeper cell. (Season 3) *Janina Gavankar as FBI Agent Allison Cordova, O'Bannon's love interest, and ally of the IEU. (Season 3-4, regular; 1-2, 5-present, recurring) *Robert Ri'chard as KPD Corporal Orson Forbes, a young inspector recruited to the IEU to replace Jared. (Season 4-present) *Jim Caviezel as KPD Captain James Cosgrove, Phillips' successor as the IEU's immediate superior officer (Season 5-present) *Michael K. Williams as Delmond Jones, street informant, and owner and proprietor of a soul food restaurant and food truck service. He is the IEU's civilian eyes on the streets (Season 5-present, main; 2-4, recurring) *Carmine Giovinazzo as KPD Sergeant Anthony Scaleri, and who often acts as a liaison to the IEU. He Is one of the few HPD cops who was not antagonistic towards Marcus or the other IEU members from the beginning, as he was colleagues with Marcus's father and also personally knew Declan and Jenna's family (Season 5-present, main; 1-4, recurring) *Eva LaRue as M.E. Leticia Vasquez, McCord's replacement as M.E. (Season 5, main; 4, recurring) *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Private First Class Addison Blake, a recently discharged Army Ranger who is recruited by Marcus to the IEU. (Season 5-present) *Josh Segarra as CIA Officer Garrett Memphis, a covert operative who is assigned to the IEU under unknown circumstances. (Season 5-present) Production Episodes Reception Ratings References Category:Jamaica Five-0 Category:2010s American television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Five-0 (franchise) Category:Television spin-offs